


Never Gonna Leave This Bed

by noblydonedonnanoble



Series: The Road We Never Drove On [15]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble





	Never Gonna Leave This Bed

                When David nudges her awake at 3 in the morning, her immediate, delirious response is, “Please don’t tell me my flat’s on fire. Again.”

                “No no no Jesus Christ. There’s no fire. Just… I want to talk to you for a second.”

                She blinks at him a few times; his request takes a few moments to register fully in her head. When it does, she sits up, yawning dramatically. It takes only one glance at her alarm clock for her to turn to David and say, “I hope this is fucking important.”

                “Everything I say is important, Catherine.”

                Judging from how she looks at him, this is not the case. But she sighs and settles back against the headboard of her bed. “Okay, David. What is it?”

                “I realized that it’s been three hours since I told you that I love you.”

                “You decided to wake me up at 3 AM to tell me that you love me.” Catherine says the words slowly and pointedly. Perhaps if she says it, she will be able to communicate the absurdity of his waking her up for that.

                “Yes.”

                “Right, okay. Of course.” She nods, but when he smiles a bit, she raises her eyebrows. “That couldn’t wait four more hours?”

                David turns onto his stomach and settles on his elbows. He settles his chin in his hand. “Why should I wait four hours when I can wake you up and say so right now? That’s a privilege, you know.”

                “How do you mean?”

                “Do you have any idea how many times I wanted to tell you so and had to put it off until you phoned me, or I had an opportunity to come here?”

                Her expression softens. He’s looking at her with such wide, earnest eyes, and she can’t help smiling. “A lot?”

                “A lot.” He scoots closer to Catherine and takes her hands between his own. “But now I can do it whenever I want. And I was lying awake, thinking about how much I love you. Because I do, you know.”

                She giggles. “Yes, I gathered that.”

                David holds her hands to his lips, and talks into them. “And even though you weren’t always mine, I’m glad you are now.”

                “Oh, Christ.” She pulls him up and kisses him softly, and he smiles against her lips. When he leans back, she says, “I was always yours, though. Even when you were with her, I was yours.”

                When they settle back down to sleep, David’s arms wrapped around her, she snuggles in close and mumbles, “I love you too. Even though you do wake me up unnecessarily at 3 in the morning.”

                He nuzzles her neck. “Very necessary. I will wake you up promptly in four hours to tell you that I love you again.”

                “I look forward to it.”


End file.
